Lobby
The lobby is the screen where you find battles to play in. The amount of battles there are depends on how many players created battles. The top of the screen has many functions and displays game information. The bottom and Middle of the lobby consists of: * The middle of the page shows the Current Battles list. * Battle Description to the left when a battle is chosen. Battle description shows: ** The [[Maps|'Map']] ** Length of Battle (depending on time limit or flag/death limit/points limit) ** Ranks Allowed ** Amount of Players ** Link to the battle * Battle filters at the bottom of the page. This filters type of battle mode that is preferred. * A "create" button in the bottom of the page allows players to create their own battle. To learn more, check the bottom of this article explaining how to create battles. * General Chat menu to the left. In the left side of the screen, you'll see the Chat room. Remember to follow the Chat rules of Tanki. That means no spamming, swearing, etc... 'Rank-Based Battles' All battles are rank-based. This means every battle can only have a certain amount of different ranks. This prevents battles with high-rankers and low-rankers. Ever since the new update, players will no longer see battles in which they can't join. Battles that you can play in will be shown in green. 'Creating a Battle [ section in progress ]' Creating a battle is as easy as clicking a button, literally. There is a button that says "Create", where you can your own battle. Once you've clicked that, you can make your battle however you want. If you want, you can name the battle. You first have to choose a map (that's available to your rank). Many maps support a "theme". Sometimes there is a summer & winter theme (i.e., Silence, Bobruisk, etc.). After that, you have to choose a battle mode. Different maps support different battle modes. List of battle modes: *CTF *DM *TDM *CP Since Update 220, most of the maps are now compatible with CTF and CP. Also, by Warrant Officer 4 , players can play in any type of map. When you create a battle, you can choose the Rank- width, meaning you can choose how high rank or low rank the battle will be. Next, you choose the max. amount of players. The maximum depends on how big the map is. Then you choose either 2 things (or both). The Time Limit or the Destroy/Flag Limit. A battle ends when either one or both have been finished. For i.e., you have a flag limit of 5 in CTF and 30 min time limit. Whether any team captured 5 flags or not, if 30 min is up, the battle is over. But you choose infinity time, there HAS to be a destroy/flag limit. If there is infinity destroy/flag limit, there HAS to be a time limit. Simple rule. Then there are 2 optional settings: "PRO Battle" and "Private battle". You can choose both if you'd like. PRO battle is when you choose several battle limitations. A Private battle is when you only allow players from your friends list to join the battle (you have to invite them, because if you don't they couldn't see you are in the battle). Category:Inside the Game Category:General Category:Help